


water your plants

by planetundersiege



Series: Janaya Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Janaya Week 2019, Slice of Life, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janaya Week 2019: Day 6: AUJanai works in her flower shop as an interesting customer enters.





	water your plants

Janai held the can high, carefully tilting it and letting the water touch to soil of her precious plants on display. It was almost 11 am, and the flower shop and opened about an hour ago. Soon she would go on lunch break, but first she needed to water all the plants on the left side of the shop. It was easy, doing it at the same time every day made it extremely hard to forget. Left side one day, right side the other, with a few exceptions depending on flower type.

As she only had one row left, she heard the familiar sound of the bell that rang whenever someone opened the door.

She turned around and saw a beautiful woman with dark hair and a scar on her face. She had no idea why, but her heart skipped a beat. So, she went up to her customer, and began to speak.

“Hello, welcome. Can I help you?”

Instead of a straight answer, the woman put out a notebook from her pocket, before showing her the front page, already filled with words.

_I am deaf. Please give me a moment to write down what I want/need._

As Janai read it, she immediately put her hands up and answered.

“It’s okay, I can sign too. Is there anything special you’re looking for?”

She saw how the woman was taken aback for a second, before answering herself.

“I need something fancy. My sister is getting married.”

“Your sister? Her fiancé must be lucky if she looks as good as you. Anything you have in mind?”

“I’m not good with flowers at all, so I’d appreciate your help. Your attempt at flirting is also quite enjoyable. It’s so bad that it’s funny, and I’m interested. I’m Amaya.”

“Janai. Pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
